


Turtlenecks

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, tis the season, turtlenecks, window sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin can't attend the party Frederick had been planning due to a power out, so they decide to spend their time opening a present Robin had saved for Chrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtlenecks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumb and really like those "window sweater" things. Merry late Christmas, everyone.

Robin sneezed just as he entered their semi-warm home. Outside, the snow was unforgiving and had been relentless in its fall all morning. Instead of gentle falling, there was a raging blizzard outside. Now, that would have been fine had it not killed the power- thus leaving them with only a fireplace to keep the apartment somewhat liveable. 

“Get your books?” came Chrom from the livingroom, where the fire had been prepared. 

Robin kept his coat on as he went over. “Luckily. Barely. I nearly died on the way there and back,” he sighed, setting his bookbag down, “I just hope the books aren’t damaged. Finals are after break and I can’t afford to pay for new books.”

The two had been best friends since high school and went on to go to the same college; Chrom in business and Robin in finance. They planned on going into the business world together and take up the popular company Chrom’s family had owned when Emmeryn decided to step down. 

Robin took a seat next to Chrom, trying to huddle up next to him to get more warmth as he was very sensitive to the cold being that he had come from a much warmer region. Chrom smiled and threw his arm around his shoulders, pecking his cheek. 

They began going out in the middle of senior year of high school- today marking the anniversary of when Chrom practically yelled his confession to Robin out of no where after school one day. They had been admiring the snow, lights, and festivities happening around the city when Chrom made his _very public_ announcement to Robin. 

Divine’s Day, as it had been explained to Robin, was the time when Naga, the goddess, was born. Later, she gave her life to aid her people in need. As Robin was not from Yisstol, therefore not knowing much history about it when he came from Plegia, Chrom and company took it upon themselves to inform the unknowing. When Robin experienced the holiday for the first time, he was overwhelmed by the amount of romance and gift giving that was associated with it.

Chrom watched Robin pout. As today was their anniversary, it only seemed reasonable for them to go out and do something special… Robin had obviously planned for something, but had to abort it due to the weather and power out that was not only limited to their home. 

“Today could have been better,” he sighed out, “I had so much planned.”

“We can still do them, you know. Just not today,” Chrom suggested, rubbing his shoulder, “And today isn’t so bad. We’ve got each other.”

Robin let out a laugh. “You are too cheesy. I didn’t say today was bad, I only implied it could have been improved. It would have been worse if you weren’t here.”

“I would say we could open the gifts…”

“But we left them in Frederick’s car thinking we would go to the party today.”

This time, they sighed in unison and remained quiet, only the cracking of the fire could be heard. Robin shifted a little, tilting his head up to look at Chrom. “Well… I guess I do have one gift.” 

Chrom perked up. “You do? I don’t have anything though…” 

“Yes, you do.”

“I… do?”

Robin laughed and pushed himself off the couch, leaving Chrom to his curiosity as he left the room. It took a few minutes, long enough for Chrom to wonder if he was supposed to follow, but Robin came back and... 

Chrom’s jaw dropped, his eyes looking over Robin’s slender body. He had taken off his coat and traded it in for a form-fitting beige colored turtleneck. It wasn’t even a normal turtleneck, it was one that was obviously made for a woman with how the breast of the shirt was just an open spot for Chrom to gaze at Robin’s chest. Not only that, the shirt just reached Robin’s thighs, just barely able to cover what lied under-

“Chrom.” Chrom snapped his head up. Robin smirked and took slow steps over to him. “Do you… like it?”

Of course he would say that as he straddled his lap. Chrom swallowed and blushed slightly, nodding. “I do.” He ran his hand down Robin’s side until he could caress his thigh. “What gave you this idea?”

It was Robin’s turn to blush. “Stahl was saying how much he liked Cordelia in these types of sweaters. Frederick too.”

“And you thought the same for me?”

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Grinding his hips down, Chrom’s hardening length prodded at his naked rear. 

Chrom cupped his cheek and brought him down into a kiss, moaning into it softly as Robin continued rolling his hips. Robin reached down and fumbled with Chrom’s zipper before actually managing to catch it and pull it down. Breaking the kiss, Robin let out a hot breath and palmed Chrom through his pants, sliding down to place himself between his legs. With a smooth tug, Chrom’s erection sprung up with pre-cum already beading at the tip.

Robin’s eager mouth was already capping the thick head of his cock, forcing a sharp gasp from Chrom. Ever so slowly, he pushed his head down further and allowed more of Chrom’s cock to fill his mouth, alternating between flicking and running his tongue underneath. Then, Chrom felt Robin moan around him. Having been so engrossed with Robin’s mouth, Chrom didn’t notice Robin pleasuring himself until he caught sight of lube discarded at his side. 

As Robin moaned again, he shivered, bucking his hips into the willing heat. Glancing up with flushed cheeks, Robin started bobbing his head more vigorously, lewd sucking and moaning noises coming from him. Chrom moaned and rolled his head back to rest it against the couch, gripping at the cushions. 

“Robin!” he panted as he thrusted up.

Robin let out a muffled moan, ceasing his head movements to allow Chrom to freely do as he pleased. Noticing the change, the blue-haired male took Robin’s head into his hands and pushed him down as he bucked his hips up. 

“Mpf! M- _Mmmph!_ ”

It was growing to be too much for Chrom… With much hesitation, he pulled Robin’s head from his cock, the other male letting his mouth hang open to pant as saliva ran down his chin. 

“Up,” Chrom ordered, his voice low.

Quick to follow the order, Robin slid his fingers out of himself and grabbed the lube before crawling back up onto Chrom’s lap. Just as Robin squeezed more lubricant into his hand, Chrom tugged at his shirt just enough to where his nipples peaked out. The albino let out a pleased moan and arched his back towards Chrom’s mouth as the other licked and nipped at a nub. Reaching down, Robin stroked Chrom to prepare him for what was soon to come and felt his legs tremble with anticipation. 

“Mmm, Chrom…” Robin breathed out. Chrom was briefly confused when Robin once again slid off of him, but then was quick to catch on once he saw Robin laying on the couch and spreading his legs. He position himself between Robin’s legs, holding one leg up while the other leg hooked over the back of the couch. 

Leaning down to lock lips with Robin once more, Chrom slowly pushed his hips forward to sheath his cock within his lover’s hot walls. The shorter male’s mouth dropped open, gasping and letting Chrom’s tongue invade his, Chrom grunting quietly as he inched his way into Robin. He then paused his movements when his cock was fully settled, wanting Robin to adjust properly before continuing on. Even so, Robin threw his arms around Chrom’s shoulders to continue the intensifying kiss. 

Giving an experimental thrust, Chrom listened to Robin’s breath hitch and insides clench around his cock. With his free hand he teased Robin’s hardened nipples as he slowly pulled back and pushed back in. The sensitive man gasped and moaned while he rolled his hips to draw Chrom in. “Please,” came his muffled cry, breaking the kiss for only a moment before diving right back in. 

Chrom kept the same slow pace, but put more weight into his thrusts and watched as Robin’s eyes fluttered shut at the sudden change from gentle to hard. He continued this pace for awhile, dragging out their pleasure, until Robin suddenly seized up and let out a somewhat startled gasp, nails digging into his lover’s shoulders. 

Robin turned his head away to breath and moan freely. “T-there! It’s right there! K-keep- ah!”

Chrom pulled himself away from Robin and gripped the underside of his knees before snapping his hips at a sudden faster pace. Robin’s eyes shot open, throwing his hands over his head to grasp and cling at the couch for purchase. He let his mouth hang open now, having to take quicker breaths and moan.

“M-mmm! I- ahh, ah! Please, h-harder. Harder! _Aha!_ ” Robin arched up upon Chrom following the request, his moans turning into screams of pleasure, “Oh my god, oh my- ahh! AH! Chrom! CHROM!” 

The dominant male continued to abuse the spot that made Robin go wild. He always enjoyed bringing Robin to this point- needy and wanton. His head was tilted back, white hair tousled as he encouraged Chrom to fuck him more by moaning obscenely and attempting to fuck himself by pushing his hips down with each thrust Chrom made. The glow of the fire emphasized the sweat forming on Robin’s chest and stomach, the shirt having gathered just above his navel. 

Chrom’s cock throbbed, desperate to release the growing buildup of pleasure. Having to let Robin’s legs go, he leaned over and took ahold of Robin’s hands on the couch, which were still clawing at the fabric of it. He could hear the pitch in Robin’s voice pick up when his thrusting turned wild and desperate. 

Robin wrapped his legs around Chrom’s waist, his mind drawing a complete blank as pleasure assaulted and overwhelmed him. “Oh, yes, ah, Chrom!” he choked out, panting, “Ah. _Ah!_ Like that! I-I’m- mmm!” He tensed, legs pulling him in and hole tightening around the large intrusion, “I’m cumming! I’m cumming! K-keep hitting- Oh god, _hurry! HURRY!_ ”

“Robin!” 

Driving in for a final time, Chrom came with a shaky moan that was drowned out by Robin’s own cry of fulfillment. Before Chrom collapsed, he pulled out and fell onto Robin’s rapidly rising and falling chest, comfortable and content. Robin brought his shaking arms around his shoulder, holding him as they rested. 

“Mm, thank you, Robin…” Chrom finally breathed out, nuzzling his neck, “I’m glad you decided to show me this now rather than at the party.”

Robin laughed and ran his fingers through blue locks. “I wouldn’t want to spoil you too much in one day.”

Chrom crawled up a bit more, propping himself on his elbows and pressed his head against Robin’s before kissing him slowly. “You spoil me enough as it is. I love you.”

The other blushed, but continued to smile. “And I you, Chrom.”


End file.
